cod_mw4_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
MSBS
"Three-round-burst assault rifle. High damage per burst." -In game description Real Life The Polish MSBS Radon is a modern assault rifle that has a bullpup design. It is short in length, and it operates with unique internal features. The MSBS has many interchangeable parts. The MSBS fires the NATO standard 5.56x45mm round, but battle rifle variants chambered in 7.62x51mm NATO for airborne units will be made in the near future. Singleplayer The MSBS is rarely seen in the campaign. It is used by UTO forces in ". Multiplayer The MSBS is unlocked at level . The MSBS is a high-damage assault rifle. It will never kill in more than four accurate shots. Its three-shot-kill range is 45 meters, making a one-burst-kill possible out to a considerable distance. The MSBS has a 1.4x headshot multiplier, which is higher than average for the assault rifle class. The MSBS has an interesting rate of fire because of its burst-fire nature. Bursts can be fired at 432 RPM, but rounds in each burst are fired at 895 RPM. This makes the time to kill very fast if the burst is on target and very slow when shots are missed. The MSBS has high wall penetration, but the effectiveness of firing through walls is limited by the MSBS' limited bullet output. The MSBS has relatively low recoil, but shots may be missed when engaging enemies from a distance. It has horrendous iron sights, which mandates the use of an optic in just about every situation. The MSBS has average handling. It will aim in 250 milliseconds, and allow the player to move at 95% of the base speed. It has average hipfire accuracy, but hipfire with the MSBS is risky because of its reliance on a one-burst-kill. The MSBS feeds from 30 round magazines (40 w Extended Mags), and reloads in 2.63 seconds when rounds are left in the magazine, which becomes a 3.03 second reload when the weapon is empty. The MSBS, like all other assault rifles, has 90 rounds in reserve (180 w Scavenger). Attachment choices for the MSBS are standard for assault rifles. Optics like the Reflex and Red-Dot Sight are quite helpful for improving sight picture. The ACOG can assist for fighting far away enemies. The Lightweight Grip aids in quick aiming, which allows the player to fire off a burst before the enemy can react. The Foregrip is of little use thanks to the MSBS' low recoil. Rapid Fire is a risky attachment; it hurts range and accuracy, but it makes the MSBS' rate of fire per burst 1,074 RPM, and the overall rate of fire 518 RPM. Overall, the MSBS kills very quickly at most ranges if the player is accurate, but it is very bad in CQB and when players miss shots, making it a high-risk, high-reward weapon. Optics: Reflex Sight - Weapon Level 1 Red-Dot Sight - Weapon Level 5 ACOG - Weapon Level 8 Holographic Sight - Weapon Level 11 Hybrid Sight - Weapon Level 13 Thermal - Weapon Level 16 Attachments: Foregrip - Weapon Level 2 Laser Sight - Weapon Level 3 Fast Mags - Weapon Level 4 Suppressor - Weapon Level 6 Lightweight Grip - Weapon Level 7 FMJ - Weapon Level 9 Lightweight Stock - Weapon Level 10 Long Barrel - Weapon Level 12 Extended Mags - Weapon Level 14 Rapid Fire - Weapon Level 15 Grenade Launcher - Weapon Level 17 Extinction Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles